Generally, a fuel tank of a vehicle is a container for housing fuel that is used for driving an engine. A conventional fuel tank is made of a thin metal with a thickness of typically about 1 mm. The inside structure of the conventional fuel tank includes a baffle plate horizontally or vertically fixed within the fuel tank. The baffle plate is intended to function to prevent a fuel surge. In addition, a plurality of holes are formed in the baffle plate so as to allow fuel to pass the baffle plate. Typical baffle plates are made of metal material, and installed on the inner surface of the fuel tank with a spot welding, or the like.
The baffle plate provided in the fuel tank prevents a fuel surge caused by an incline of the vehicle or an abrupt turn of the vehicle. In this regard, the fuel can be stably supplied to a fuel pump and a noise caused by fuel surge can be reduced.
However, although the baffle plate is mounted in the fuel tank as described above, the conventional fuel tank assembly, including the baffle plate and the fuel tank, has a limitation to continuously reducing the noise caused by fuel surge. Therefore, attempts to modify a shape, a size, and a mounting position of the baffle plate in the designing step of fuel tank to overcome the above described problem. However, a satisfactory result is not accomplished or if it is accomplished it is costly and time consuming. In addition, attempts to modify an interior shape of the fuel tank, instead of modifying a shape of the baffle plate, to reduce a noise caused by fuel surge in the fuel tank are often unsuccessful for similar reasons.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.